Steamy Delusion
by you know not
Summary: An unexpected event occurs when Ayumu and Hinagiku are in an onsen together. Light yuri warning


Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the manga or the show, or else I would actually try to make real manga chapters or episodes of it myself.

Not long ago, the Shimoda onsen was struck by a meteorite, or a UFO, or some little otaku girl's imagination... either way, there was a lot of reports of strange effects that the Shimoda onsen were having on one's body and mind. You know what... just read the manga or watch season 2. I don't have time to give the full story to the readers that are reading this without any knowledge of what I'm talking about.

Anyways, we see the student council president of Hakuo Academy, Hinagiku Katsura, taking a dip in an onsen now. She had come because she had heard about one of the many properties that the onsen can give. One of those being a bigger bust, which she needed what with her flat chest and all.

"T-t-that's not why I'm here at all! And sorry for not having huge breasts!" screamed a red faced Hinagiku as she crossed her arms over her petite breasts. "Stop calling them small!"

Unknown to her, she was about to meet a familiar face. For some reason she couldn't hear the narrator's voice, so it really was unknown to her.

"Hina-san?" said a soft voice, causing the pink hair girl in question to turn around.

"Nishizawa-san?!" cried Hinagiku upon seeing the face of the girl who she had betrayed by falling for the same boy. "Shut up!"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ayumu?" said Ayumu with a gentle smile on her face, which caused the girl with the smaller endowments to try to hide her embarrassment by hiding deeper in the hot water.

"Enough about my breasts already!" screamed the girl with a less than desirable rack. "...At least say my proper name when I'm speaking."

Ayumu then removed the towel that was covering her naked body and got in the onsen with Hinagiku. They chit-chatted for a bit; a bunch of stuff that nobody reading this really cares for. Such as why they were there, Hayate, and many other things. See? Nothing that anybody really cares for.

"Hayate? What are you doing here in the women onsen?" said Ayumu with half lidded eyes and a small blush, while she stared straight at the student council president of Hakuo Academy. "Well, even if you aren't suppose to be here, I'm glad you are."

Remember how there were supposed to be some strange effects the Shimoda onsen had on one's body and mind? Becoming delusional was one of them.

"Are you okay?" said Hinagiku, cocking an eyebrow in worry at the delirious girl. "Why are you calling me Hayate?"

Probably because your breasts are so small that anybody under her conditions would confuse you for a boy.

"Who asked you?! And that's a very rude thing to say!" shouted Hinagiku before she turned her attention back to the other girl bathing with her.

Ayumu then walked slowly towards Hinagiku with a smile that could almost be consider sexy. With every step she took, the pink hair girl took smaller ones backwards. With that pace, it was inevitable that they would be just a few inches from each other, and they were still in the middle of the steaming water!

"Hayate," began Ayumu with a smile so innocent yet sexy that Hinagiku couldn't help but blush at it. "I told you before that I love you. Now let me show you."

Before she could so much as stutter one word out, Hinagiku's lips were sealed by Ayumu's in a surprisingly passionate one. Not one to back down from any challenge, even when it wasn't really a challenge, the long hair girl kissed back. Neither one knows who initiated it, but they soon had their tongue in the other's mouth.

As the two moaned from the gentle touch of the other's skin, Ayumu felt like doing something a little more erotic. Before she could take action, however, she started to feel lightheaded and started to pull away from her 'lover's' lips. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head as she fell backwards and went unconscious due to the effects of the onsen being too much for the poor girl.

"Ayumi?!" cried Hinagiku as she stared at her unconscious friend lying in the water.

Unfortunately, that's as far as this one-shot goes because it would lose its T-rating!

"What kind of way is that to end something?!" said Hinagiku, who wished things could have gotten steamy between her and her friend with the bigger bust. "Hey! Don't go lying to the readers like that! Get back here and edit that out immediately! Are you listening?! Hey?!"


End file.
